


now i see fire

by theladiesyouhate



Series: will the circle be unbroken [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode VIII fic, Force Sensitive Finn, Gen, M/M, References to Torture, Slow Burn, Speculation, sorry guys Finn and Poe don't get together for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladiesyouhate/pseuds/theladiesyouhate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long moment, there is nothing but the sound of the waves crashing on distant rocks, and Rey wonders if the entire galaxy has stopped, waiting to see what happens next.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(As the battle with the First Order rages on, Rey begins her Jedi training with Luke Skywalker. Finn and Poe lead the Resistance in the fight for the galaxy, but something is stirring in the dark. When the Knights of Ren strike back in retaliation for Starkiller, Rey is forced to reunite with Finn and Poe to combat the new threat)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So not only is this the first Star Wars fic I've ever written, it's also the longest project I've ever embarked on, which is kind of terrifying. This is just an AU version of Episode VIII - I don't expect it to be canon, I just wanted to play with a few theories and this entire 'verse exploded as a result.
> 
> It takes a village to get me off my ass to write a long WIP so I want to thank the people who've been cheerleading me and encouraging me. All my love to Aubrey, my beta and the person who yells at me to get stuff done and to fix my tenses. This fic would be an outline and a pipe dream if not for her. Thank you so much to tumblr users johnbuoyega, who gave me the best idea for Finn's arc in the fic, and unlikelymilliner, who's my go-to First Order headcanon friend. You guys are the actual heroes here.
> 
> Also as a note - this chapter contains a brief moment of child abuse. It is the only time this occurs in the fic.

For a long moment, there is nothing but the sound of the waves crashing on distant rocks, and Rey wonders if the entire galaxy has stopped, waiting to see what happens next.

Luke Skywalker is older than she imagined. It makes sense; the travelers who’d told her of Skywalker and how he saved the galaxy had all been old themselves. Still, the exhaustion and pain lining his face makes Skywalker seem as though he’s as old as the galaxy itself. Rey wonders if he’d ever been young and hopeful.

He stares at her, and she stares back, determined. Her hand doesn’t waver. She waits for a response. She’s always been good at waiting.

Finally, Skywalker speaks. “Where did you get that lightsaber?”

“Maz Kanata had it.” Rey draws herself up a little more. “Your sister wanted me to bring it to you. She needs your help. We all do.”

Skywalker bows his head. “Leia doesn’t need me anymore,” he says softly. “I’ve done enough damage.”

Rey frowns. “Damage? You’re Luke Skywalker. You saved the galaxy.”

Skywalker raises an eyebrow. “I did. And then I helped destroy it.”

At that, Rey lets her hand drop, the saber coming to rest at her side. “Han Solo told me you blamed yourself for that.” Her voice is brittle; the loss of Han is still too fresh for her to think about, but she wills herself not to cry. “But it wasn’t your fault. It was Kylo Ren’s!”

Skywalker winces, and Rey wonders if he felt Han die through the Force, if he knew already. “I could have done more,” he says weakly.

Anger curls low in Rey’s stomach. “Then why don’t you do more now? You didn’t need to go running off and leave everyone you know behind! General Organa needs your help. The Resistance needs your help! We only just managed to stop the First Order from destroying us. Without you...we’re doomed.”

She lifts the saber again. “So help us, Luke Skywalker. You’re our only hope.”

Something shifts in Skywalker’s face. The corners of his mouth lift up in the ghost of a smile. “Did Leia tell you to say that?”

Rey frowns. “No.”

Skywalker chuckles weakly. “You remind me of her. She said something similar to an old friend a long time ago.”

“You should listen to her,” Rey snaps. She knows she should be patient or humble, but this isn’t the time for groveling. She needs to get back to the Resistance, back to Finn.

Skywalker sighs. “I should,” he says, almost more to himself, before turning and looking out at the ocean. “A Jedi once told me that patience was the key to mastering the Force.”

“And what’s that got to do with you coming back?”

“It doesn’t. I’m telling you that a being a Jedi requires patience. You cannot rush into things head on. I learned that lesson the hard way many years ago.” Skywalker smiles kindly at her. “I would hate to see you repeat my mistakes.”

Finally, he walks over to her and takes the lightsaber from her hand. “The day I lost this, I charged into a fight to save my friends. I don’t regret what I did — if I hadn’t been there, I would have lost them. But my master told me that I was not ready to face Darth Vader and I didn’t listen.”

He looks over the lightsaber, something ancient and sad in the depths of his eyes. “When it was returned to me, I planned on giving it to my child.”

“You had a child? A family?” Rey suddenly feels anxious. Was he…?

Skywalker nods. “A wife and a son. But he died before I could… before he was old enough to have this. So I gave it to my sister’s child instead. It seems he had the same luck I did in keeping it.”

Rey nods, deflating a little. _Stop it,_ she tells herself sternly. _You didn’t even know he was real until a few days ago. There's no point in being disappointed._

Skywalker seems to sense her distress. He stares at her closely. “Where did you come from?”

“Jakku.” Rey bites her lip. “My family, they left me there. I hoped they’d come back. Someday.”

Skywalker tilts his head to the side. “Strange. I’ve felt your presence before.”

Rey frowns. “That’s impossible. I’d remember meeting Luke Skywalker.” She hopes she would, at least. There isn’t much she remembers before Jakku. Sometimes she wonders if she even has a family to go back to.

“A child was brought to me at the new Jedi temple. Her parents could feel that she was strong in the Force, too strong for her age. But the same day she was brought there, she was stolen away. It was as though she vanished from the galaxy.” Skywalker’s eyes are stormy. “I assumed she was killed. Until today, when I felt your arrival.”

Rey stares at him. “You think it’s me?” Her mind is racing; a thousand questions she’d longed for answers to jostle each other for attention. “My… the girl’s parents? Are they still alive?”

“I believe so,” Skywalker replies. After a long pause, he smiles. “They wanted me to train their daughter. They insisted she was important to the galaxy. They could feel it.” He pauses, then presses the lightsaber back into her hand. “I’m not ready to leave the island yet. But, if you’ll let me train you, then together, we might stand a chance against the First Order. And I can make up for one of my mistakes at least.”

Rey looks at the lightsaber in her hands. The knowledge that her parents might be out there makes her heart ache, makes her long to run for the Falcon and fly until she finds them. But the galaxy needs Luke Skywalker. It needs the Jedi to return.

She takes a deep breath and looks back up at Skywalker. “So what should I call you, if you’re my teacher?”

Skywalker smiles, years seeming to melt from his craggy face. “I always found ‘master’ uncomfortable. Luke will be fine. And what should I call you?”

Rey smiles too, gripping the lightsaber tighter. “I’m Rey.”

\------------

_In his dreams, Finn finds himself in a ruined temple._

_Something ancient and heavy hangs over the crumbling stone as Finn steps forward. He can feel it settle into his skin, his bones, his very soul. There’s a sense of familiarity too; the temple is something from an almost forgotten dream. He knows he’s been here before. He just can’t remember when._

_After walking for an age in silence, he passes through a half destroyed door and out into a courtyard. The sunset paints the walls a burnished yellow, casting long shadows across the cracked floor where patches of grass have started to grow. The air is even heavier here, as if the source of the energy that’s been haunting Finn is centered right in this spot._

_In the middle of a the courtyard is a tree, and Finn can’t help but be drawn towards it. As he gets closer, he notices the faint aura around it. The tree pulses with light, a faint glow emanating from the leaves. A faint breeze rustles them and Finn could almost swear he hears whispers._

_He extends a hand, wondering what the bark feels like. Overhead the branches sway back and forth, beckoning him closer._

_His fingers brush the tree and -_

“...we’ll see each other again. I believe that.”

_Finn jumps, drawing his hand back, but it’s too late. The courtyard vanishes around him and instead he’s back in the cold, dark forest on Starkiller base._

_In the distance, he hears Rey scream and the sound of lightsabers clashing together and he takes off running._

_The snowy ground gives way under his feet and he’s falling, falling until he hits cold duracrete. Looking up, Finn can see a city burning, the sounds of blaster fire echoing through the air. He slowly pushes himself to his feet, looking around in horror._

_“My son!” A woman is crying out in the distance. “What did they do to my baby?”_

_The familiarity in the voice makes Finn’s chest ache. He wants to respond. He wants to say “I’m here! I’m right here!”_

_But the words stick in his throat as the city vanishes. The cold, sterile interior of a Star Destroyer hangar replaces it, and Finn’s stomach drops as he takes in his familiar surroundings._

_Four stormtroopers are marching across the hangar towards a transport. One of them is roughly pulling a small boy after him. The child’s face is streaked with tears._

_“I wanna go home!” The child screams, trying to pull away from his captor. “I want my mama!”_

_“Quiet,” the trooper snaps and Finn knows what happens next. It’s the first memory he has._

_The child wails again and the trooper turns to slap him across the face. “Silence!”_

_The child looks up, tears coursing harder down chubby cheeks. Finn starts to walk forward, wanting to save his younger self from anymore pain._

_But the vision changes once again._

_The hangar shifts and melts away in front of his eyes, transforming into the ruined streets of what Finn recognizes from his studies to be Coruscant. It’s been transformed into a war zone. The bodies of stormtroopers are scattered around him. In the distance, he can hear the sounds of a battle._

_One of the bodies lying on his feet has four red streaks painted across the front of his helmet. Looking around, Finn can see many of the other troopers have similar decorations, or are missing part of their armor altogether._

_The vision melts and changes again._

_He’s running down a dim hallway. Fear is gripping him, cold and tight in his gut. Finn turns a corner quickly and comes to a halt. One of the Knights of Ren, dark armor gleaming in the light, stands there, a brutal looking club in hand. He doesn’t make any move to walk towards Finn, and for a moment, everything freezes._

_And then he sees the body at the knight’s feet._

“....can you hear me, buddy? You gotta wake up…”

_It’s Poe._

_Poe, sprawled out on the ground, eyes open and unseeing._

_“No.” Finn shakes his head, taking a step back._

_“Finn!” He can hear Rey’s voice somewhere behind him, and he wants to go to her even as he wants to run to Poe’s side, to avenge him somehow._

_“Finn!” Rey screams his name again, even more desperate, and Finn forces himself to turn away from Poe’s body. Already the world is changing around him. He can see Rey, a yellow lightsaber with twin blades in her hands, duelling with Kylo Ren. The red and yellow blades crackle and roar as they clash against each other. They’re in some huge chamber, shrouded in shadows, and the glow of the sabers is the only light against the dark._

_“You can’t resist the dark forever,” an unfamiliar voice says. In one corner of the chambers, the shadows start to move, twisting into a huge shape. “You will fall. It is your destiny.”_

_There is the roar of a lightsaber igniting and Finn looks down. The blue lightsaber — Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber — is in his hand. Slowly, he brings it up, ready to fight._

_The shape in the darkness laughs. “So eager to repeat your father’s mistakes.”_

_The figure takes a step forward, still half-hidden in the dark, and raises his hand._

_Finn grits his teeth before charging forward, blade already swinging and cutting through the dark -_

His eyes snap open to blinding bright light.

For a moment, he worried he’s still lost in the dream.

And then the pain hits. There’s loud beeping and suddenly doctors surround him. He can’t help but struggle against them. “Where’s Rey?” he demands over and over, his voice hoarse, struggling harder. He has to find her, he has to make sure both she and Poe are alright.

Something presses against his neck and he slips back into darkness.

Thankfully this time, he doesn’t dream.

When he wakes up again, his head and back are aching. He can’t help but groan a little, closing his eyes against the bright light.

A soft beep from his side draws his attention. Looking to his right, Finn sees BB-8 peering up at him. Next to them, Poe is draped over a chair, sound asleep. For a moment, Finn’s heart stops, thinking of the dream, but Poe shifts slightly and Finn relaxes. He looks back at BB-8.

“Hey,” he says quietly.

BB-8 lets out a shrill and happy sound and immediately rolls into Poe’s chair.

“Shhhh!” Finn glances at Poe. “Let him rest.”

But BB-8 continues to beep loudly and ram themselves into Poe’s chair. After a few moments, Poe’s eyes flicker open. He runs a hand through his hair and frowns down at the droid.

“Buddy, knock it off. Finn needs rest.”

BB-8 lets out a long string of annoyed beeps and Poe turns towards Finn, frown shifting into a blindingly bright smile.

“Finn!” Poe is out of the chair in an instant and at Finn’s side. “Buddy, you’re awake!”

Finn smiles up at him, letting the warmth of Poe’s smile wash over him. “Takes a lot more than Kylo Ren to keep me down,” he halfheartedly jokes, looking around the small room they’ve put him in.

His heart sinks when he realizes that Rey isn’t there.

“Where’s Rey?” He tries to sit up, because if Rey’s not here he’s going to go find her. He has to make sure she’s alright -

“Easy, buddy.” Poe gently guides Finn back down so he’s resting, keeping a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Moving’s off the table for a little while. At least until Dr. Kalonia takes a look at you. You took a lightsaber to the spine, remember?”

Finn shakes his head. He remembers. Vividly. “Where is she? Is she okay?”

“She’s okay,” Poe says reassuringly, keeping his hand on Finn’s shoulder. “The General sent her to find Luke Skywalker.”

Finn sighs, relief washing over him. Rey’s alive. That’s all that matters. “What happened? How’d we get away?”

“From the rumors on the base, Rey cut up Kylo Ren as payback for what he did to you.” Poe cracks a small smile. “You sure know how to pick new friends.”

Friends. The word settles in Finn’s chest, warm and pleasant. Finn smiles back. “And Starkiller?”

“Blown to bits.” Poe’s smile drops. “We lost about half our fleet. A lot of good pilots.”

Something drops into the pit of Finn’s stomach, heavy and immovable. Half the fleet gone, just like that. An entire base full of people, everyone he grew up with, also destroyed. The galaxy suddenly feels way too small, pressing in on him. “I’m sorry,” he says, numb. He can’t think of anything else to say. He’s never had to console someone after such a loss, never had anyone to console.

Poe squeezes his shoulder, acknowledging Finn’s apology without words.. “Lemme get Dr. Kalonia,” he says. “Everyone here’s been waiting for you to wake up. We’d all be dead without you.”

Finn ducks his head. “You’re the one who blew up Starkiller.”

“Yeah, but you came up with the plan. You took down the shields. You blew a giant kriffing hole in the side so we could hit our target.” Poe smiles again and something flutters in Finn’s stomach.

“Still not a hero,” Finn says quietly. He’s not. He just wanted to save Rey. All the rest of it--blowing up the hangar, fighting Kylo Ren--had been either someone else’s idea.

Poe sighs at him, but the look on his face is unmistakably fond. “We’ll convince you eventually. Right, buddy?”

BB-8 rotates their camera between Finn and Poe, bleeping.

“See?”

Finn nods. Poe finally lets go and Finn mourns the loss of warmth as he settles back against the bed. He thinks back to the dream he had and shivers a little. It has to be just a dream. Nothing more.

\------------

“This is your fault,” Hux snaps for the fifth time in what must have been as many minutes. “I hope the Supreme Leader knows that.”

Kylo simply grunts in pain as the shuttle hits a patch of turbulence. The sudden motion causes agony to shoot through his body. His shoulders are aching; the bacta patches they’d given him on the Finalizer had yet to fully heal them. But those are nothing compared to the pain in his face. Still, at least some good can come of this...humiliation. He knows he’ll have an impressive scar, and since he’s never quite cared for his looks, he can’t help but be thrilled at the fear it will inspire. No longer will he need a mask to look the part of the monster. He’ll be able to terrify the galaxy all on his own.

It’s just a pity that the wound hasn’t frightened Hux off yet.

Not that the general needs frightening. As they sink lower and lower through the clouds and fog, Hux becomes more and more tense. Kylo can feel it rolling off him in waves. He doesn’t blame the man for being worried. After all, no doubt the Supreme Leader will place the blame for Starkiller’s loss on his head.

Kylo just hopes Snoke will let him be the one to execute Hux. The general’s been a thorn in his side for long enough.

Hux clenches his fists in his lap as the shuttle touches down. “Wait here,” he commands the pilot as he sweeps to his feet and down the ramp. Disgust at the damp and cold washes off him and Kylo manages to grit his teeth in a parody of a smile as he limps down after him.

The landing platform is new, still chrome and shining. It’s the only new thing about their surroundings. A heavy blanket of fog covers them as they walk towards the gaping maw of a cave.

Hux shudders slightly, adjusting his coat with a scowl. “Don’t worry, General,” Kylo spits as he tries to keep pace. “I’m sure you won’t have to endure this much longer.”

It’s worth it for the way Hux twitches before spitting a reply back. “That is, unless the Supreme Leader is less forgiving of a man who claims to be all-powerful but can’t best a half-starved little girl.”

Kylo growls. “Careful, Hux.”

“Or what? You’ll bleed on me?” Hux scoffs. The sound echoes off the walls of the cave as they enter. “You’re too weak to do anything right now, Ren. So maybe you’re the one who should be careful.”

Kylo considers a retort, but decides against it, saving his energy as they make their way towards a flight of crudely carved stairs that spiral down into darkness lit only by dim blue lanterns spaced unevenly around the walls. For a while, there is nothing but the sound of footsteps and breathing as they keep going lower and lower.

After what seems like hours, they reach their destination: a large hall made mostly of stone, primitive next to the shining cities of the Republic. Huge statues with twisted faces line the walls, casting shadows. Whatever species had built this place was long dead. The planet itself was dead.

Kylo can’t help but pause to take it in. Hux does as well, the dim light allowing him to hide the fear that’s leaking from him.

“So,” a deep voice calls from the end of the hall. “You’ve finally come.”

In person, Snoke towers almost three foot over the both of them. His thin, pale limbs seem almost too spindly to support him; still, Kylo can feel the power radiating off him. It’s...humbling. Terrifying.

“Supreme Leader.” Hux bows, clearly trying to grovel his way to security. “We came as fast as we could. We were operating with only a skeleton crew -"

“And who’s fault is that?” Snoke glares down at both of them. “You promised me a weapon to crush the Republic, General. Instead, you brought me nothing but humiliation.”

Hux swallows hard. His hands, still clenched in fists, tremble slightly. “I am sorry, Supreme Leader. We...we did not think it would be possible for the Resistance to get through our shields.”

“Are you so blind to forget the mistakes of the Empire before us? The Death Star was destroyed by a lowly farmboy.” Snoke shakes his head. “I expected better of you, given your father’s reputation.”

He lets the words hang in the air. Hux looks frozen in terror. Kylo bows his head to hide a smirk, waiting for Snoke to pronounce the sentence.

Snoke tilts his head to one side. “Yet, for all your failings, I still have use for you. Go back to your ship. Summon the other generals. We have work to do. I foresee our victory is close at hand.”

Hux gapes at him for a moment before standing at attention. “Of course. Thank you, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo watches him all but run from the hall before lifting his head to look up at Snoke. “Supreme Leader, I….”

Snoke glares down at him. “Tell me, boy, how the master of the Knights of Ren was defeated by a scavenger and a stormtrooper?”

“I don’t know. I should’ve been able to defeat her easily.” Kylo stares down at the damp stone floor. “I dealt with the stormtrooper at least.”

“No, you did not. Even that easy task seemed to be too hard for you,” Snoke growled. “The stormtrooper lives. And now the scavenger has found Luke Skywalker.”

“What?” Kylo shakes his head. “But the map, they only had a part!”

“It seems they had everything they needed.” Snoke pauses for a moment. “Still, all is not lost. You’ve survived to complete your training. Soon you will lead the charge to crush the last remnants of the New Republic. And you will bring me Luke Skywalker’s head. The scavenger’s as well.”

For a moment, Kylo lets himself imagine this future. He sees himself victorious above all, standing over the bodies of his enemies. He lets himself imagine gutting the girl, and he bares his teeth in a grin. “I am ready, Supreme Leader.”

“Good.” Snoke raises his hand, and Kylo might have thought he was prepared for whatever training Snoke had in mind but the pain cuts him to the core and he falls to his knees.

“I know you’re ready,” Snoke murmurs gently as Kylo begins to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so deeply sorry for the lengthy hiatus - between graduating college and family issues, I've had a really busy month. However, I will try to keep this updated weekly from here on out! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support and kudos! It really means the world to me! Also thank you so much to Aubrey for betaing this and kicking my ass into gear to finish this.

Seven Months Later...

“Come on, boys. Last man standing gets first dibs at dinner.”

Around Finn, exhausted groans ring out. He alone remains silent, tired but used to longer and harder workouts. The Pathfinder recruits have been training for a couple hours already, but their sergeant is as fresh-faced and eager as she’d been when she’d welcomed them to the gym.

Now, Sergeant Mae gives a sharp little grin and waves the next two recruits into the center of the room. “Ready? Begin!”

The bout starts off explosively, onlookers cheering their friends on as punches and kicks are exchanged. Again, Finn remains silent. He’s busy studying the fight, memorizing his fellow recruits’ techniques and strategizing for when he eventually has to go up against them. Of the twelve Resistance members recommended for the Pathfinders, only seven are left after three months of vigorous training.

Finn had never thought he’d be grateful for the unthinking discipline Captain Phasma had drilled into his brain, the long aching hours in the simulator room or the blaster range, but he is. A lifetime of training as a soldier has given him enough of an edge to compete with the Resistance’s finest, especially since he’s still not fully recovered from his fight with Kylo Ren.

He’s especially glad for it today, since Sergeant Mae has decided to hold an informal tournament. Finally, here is the chance to show what he‘s really capable of bringing to the Resistance. Maybe it’ll stop the whispers of “buckethead” that follow him in the mess, or the dirty looks he sometimes sees thrown his way in the hangar.

The distrust doesn’t usually bother him that much. After all, he’s a former enemy combatant who showed up on the base one day with only an earnest Poe to vouch for him. The Resistance is smart to be wary. And yet, it stings, being treated like a walking time bomb.

Poe had offered to put the worst offenders in line. “Just say the word, buddy,” he’d growled, and BB-8 beeped in agreement. “They’re a bunch of moof-milkers, kriffing dumbasses who can’t see beyond their own prejudices…” “It’s fine.”

Finn had patted Poe’s shoulder, watching as the tension drained from Poe at his touch. “This is nothing compared to Stormtrooper hazing. I don’t need to be hiding behind the big scary commanding officer just ‘cause someone gave me a dirty look.”

Poe huffed but relaxed more as Finn gave his shoulder a soft squeeze. Finn smiled warmly at him. “Thanks for playing hero, though.”

“Least I can do,” Poe said quietly in response. “Since you’re my hero.”

Poe’s words had left a pleasant warmth in Finn’s chest that flared up every time he thought about that day.

“Finn!” Sergeant Mae’s words cut through his thoughts and Finn snaps to attention. “You’re next.”

She waves him forward and he steps into the ring painted on the mats, rolling his shoulders to loosen the muscles. His opponent, a brutish looking human named Fanus, bares his teeth in an attempt to be frightening.

Finn almost smiles. It’s funny, what people think will scare him after all he’d seen in the First Order.

Fanus is strong, but he telegraphs his moves. Finn easily dodges the first blow before landing several of his own, taking advantage of the openings in Fanus’s defense. It’s all over in a matter of seconds; Finn bites back his grin as he steps back and offers his hand to pull Fanus off the floor.

“Well done,” Sergeant Mae says curtly. She opens her mouth to say more, but is cut off by Lieutenant Connix stepping into the room.

“The General needs Finn in the control room.”

Sergeant Mae nods in response, then turns to face Finn. “You’re dismissed, soldier.”

Finn snaps a salute before hurrying after Connix. They’re halfway down the hall before he dares to speak up, his heart thumping worriedly. “Is something wrong?”

“The General will tell you when you get there.” Connix pauses and gives Finn a soft smile. “You’re not in trouble though, so don’t look so nervous.”

They fall into easy silence for the rest of the walk. Connix has never been one to distrust Finn. As far as he can tell, she takes General Organa’s word as law, and the General has always spoken in his defense. While they’re not as close as Finn is with the rest of the X-Wing pilots, he’s enjoyed her company.

The control room is full of the usual activity. Connix slips away from Finn’s side to take her post near the General, who is deep in conversation with Statura. Both of their faces are grave and Finn feels a pang of grief as he reflects on all that General Organa has lost in the past few months. There are times when Solo’s loss hits him all over again, like it’s only just happened.

“Buddy!” Finn can't help but turn and smile as Poe hurries over to him, BB-8 weaving through the crowd behind him. When he reaches Finn’s side, Poe pulls him in for one of their usual hugs, and Finn’s stomach does a flip.

“You smell terrible,” Poe says conversationally, keeping a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

Finn feels his cheeks get warm. “Sorry, I got pulled out of training and didn’t have time to use the ‘fresher.”

Poe squeezes Finn’s shoulder before letting go. “Yeah, I got called in from doing practice runs. Major Ematt wouldn’t say what for.”

He looks past Finn’s shoulder towards the General and frowns. “Any idea what…”

Finn shakes his head. “Not yet.”

General Organa glances in their direction briefly. After a few more words with Statura, she dismisses him with a nod before gesturing for Finn and Poe to approach.

“Is everything alright, General?” Poe instantly presses his questions forward with a friendliness that still makes Finn feel uneasy. He’s used to sharp distinctions between soldiers and their superiors; no one would have thought to ask Phasma or Hux if they were doing alright. It’s yet another part of the Resistance’s strange culture Finn is adjusting to, even if he finds the easy camaraderie here far more enjoyable than the cold and rigid structure of the First Order.

General Organa sighs, shaking her head slightly. “We lost another system.”

Poe’s face falls into a scowl. At his sides, Finn clenches his hands into fists. The General notes their reactions and raises an eyebrow. “You both have permission to speak freely, you know.”

The command is mostly for Finn’s benefit. General Organa has always made sure he knows that his opinion is valued. She, like Poe, thinks he’s a hero, which fills Finn with a strange sort of pride.

“Which one?” Finn asks, wanting to know exactly what they’re dealing with.

“Lothal.” The General smiles weakly. “I was there once, during the Civil War. Met a few rebels stationed there. They were good soldiers.” The smile fades as she presses her mouth into a firm line. “It seems their work has been undone.”

“It’s in the Outer Rim,” Poe points out. “We’ve never had a good foothold there, and with the Republic scattered like this it’s no choice at all between the First Order and falling prey to the Hutts.” He pauses for a moment. “We should send someone there. If we can prove to the people of Lothal that the Resistance is there to protect them and that the Republic still remains strong…”

“We don’t have the resources to mount a campaign like that yet. Not to mention that the surviving senators are hardly leaping at the chance to gather in a show of strength.” There’s a fire in General Organa’s voice, an anger Finn knows she’s kept bottled up inside for a long time. “I’m doing my best to convince them that now is the time to show that we stand against the Order as one united front, but they’re more worried that a meeting in one place will lead to another Hosnian Prime.”

Finn clears his throat. “Then if we don’t have the resources to take back Lothal yet, we need to move to the other Outer Rim territories.”

Both Poe and Leia turn to look at him. Finn straightens his spine and continues. “Send people to meet with important leaders from nearby systems. Form treaties with them. We might not have a lot but we can promise to defend them if they come under attack, to try and make sure they have medical supplies and food. It might not be enough, but we need to try before the First Order bullies them into signing treaties and we lose even more allies.”

There’s a moment’s silence, and then the General nods, a small smile on her face. “Spoken like a true commander,” she says cooly. “And it is our best option for now.”

Finn looks at Poe to see his response. Poe is staring at him with an oddly tender expression, as if he’s never quite seen Finn before. Finn can feel his cheeks warm again under the attention and he looks away, back towards the General who is regarding the pair of them with bemusement. “Is, uh, is this what you wanted to speak to us about, ma’am?”

General Organa shakes her head. “I actually have an assignment for you both. I have a contact on Tatooine who has offered to provide aid for the Resistance.” She gives Finn a stern look. “This is your chance to put your plan into action. If it works, we’ll consider expanding it to other planets. I want you in hyperspace in two hours.”

“Yes ma’am.” Finn snaps a crisp salute.

Poe salutes as well. “Consider it done, General.”

General Organa nods before turning to Connix, who pulls up a datapad to go over the other meetings she has today. Dismissed, Finn heads for the door with Poe at his side. BB-8 rolls along behind them, letting out a string of indignant beeps.

Poe laughs. “No, BeeBee, this won’t be like the last mission.”

“See, you say that now,” Finn teases. “But every time I wind up on missions with you we get shot at.”

“That’s not my fault.” Poe shakes his head in mock offense. “Besides, I’d be more worried about it if I didn’t have the best gunner in the Resistance with me. Which is why I won’t let Kare or Snap steal you away from me.”

Finn laughs. “They can try, but they know I’m already taken.”

Poe laughs as well, cheeks tinged pink. “Don’t I know it, too. Jess only teases me about it every day.” He pauses, like he wants to say something more. BB-8 burbles behind them, swiveling their head to look between the pair of them.

After a moment, Poe shakes his head. “I’ll see you in a couple hours, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Finn watches Poe walk away towards the hangar. Suddenly, he remembers guiltily that he forgot to ask the General if there’s been any contact from Rey. Force, he misses her. He wishes he could talk to her, ask her how it is off training with Luke Skywalker, tell her all about how life with the Resistance is so much better than he could have hoped. He wants to introduce her to Poe and the pilots, since he’s sure they would love her as much as he does. But they’re on strict communication lockdown. No transmissions to or from the Falcon, since they can’t risk the First Order intercepting one and tracking down Luke and Rey while they’re on their own and vulnerable.

Finn closes his eyes and breathes in and out slowly, wondering if Rey can feel him through the Force.

_Rey, I miss you. I hope you’re doing okay. Come home soon if you can._

\------------

The laser catches Rey’s arm and, without thinking, she lets out a string of curses she’d picked up from Unkar Plutt.

“Clear your mind,” Luke says, barely trying to conceal his amusement. “Let the Force guide you.”

Rey curses again, turning the lightsaber off as she reaches up to tug off the helmet covering her eyes. “I don’t understand. I’m not going to be blinded the next time I’m in a fight.”

Luke shakes his head. At his side, the training remote stops firing and hovers silently. Rey glares at it, as if she could frighten it into submission.

“It’s all part of your training.” Luke’s tone is patient, as though he hasn’t had to try and calm her a dozen times. “You have to -”

“I know. I know I’m supposed to trust the Force, but this?” Rey scowls. “This is pointless. I’m never going to be able to defend myself with my eyes closed.”

Luke smiles, folding his hands inside his robe. “I said something similar when my first master tried to teach me. But I managed.” He pauses for a moment, eyes distant. “Han thought so too. And he told me as much.”

Rey lets her eyes drop to the ground. She’d hoped the pain might have gone away but it hadn’t. “Funny. He told Finn and I that all the legends were real.”

“He was a different man then.” Luke takes a moment, and Rey can sense the grief rolling off him. But then he exhales and straightens his spine, as though all is well. Rey has to admit, she admires how he manages to carry the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. “Now, again.” The warm smile is back in place, and he gestures for her to put the helmet on again.

Rey drops the helmet back on her head, wishing it was the familiar one she’d had back on Jakku. The lightsaber hums to life in her hand and she tries to settle. She imagines it’s just an extension of her own arm, as much as part of her as anything.

_Close your eyes. Feel it. The Light._ Maz’s words echo through her mind and she exhales, trying to draw them closer. _It will guide you_.

The first shot grazes her leg. She curses and readjusts her stance, trying to focus, repeating Maz’s words like a mantra in her head.

She moves the blade as the next shot rings out and can’t help but grin as she deflects it. It grows bigger with each deflection, and for a moment she can feel the Force singing through her. Just as it did on Starkiller. However, this time it’s pure, not the angry roar she felt in those woods.

She can feel the Force around her too. The island seems to readjust itself under her feet and the air thrums with power. It’s almost enough for her to see. Deflecting each blow becomes easier and easier until she feels as though she can sense the shots before they happen.

After a while, Luke finally speaks. “Enough.”

Rey can’t help but laugh. She tugs off the helmet victoriously this time. Luke looks equally proud as he walks over to her to take the lightsaber from her. “I told you it could be done,” he says warmly and Rey ducks her head, a slight tinge of embarrassment coloring her pride.

“I’m sorry,” she says, glancing up at him. “I...I should’ve believed you.”

“We’re all allowed our doubts. Force knows I have mine.” Luke trailed off. Rey could feel him drawing away from her. This wasn’t unusual. She’d grown used to the way that Luke would withdraw into himself, hiding away from whatever demons were chasing him.

She had tried to talk to him time and time again about what had driven him to the island, but each time he found some reason to avoid her questions. “When it’s time,” he’d say, before retreating to his own shelter, leaving Rey to return to the Falcon feeling more confused than she had been before.

“I think that’s all for today,” Luke says. “I’d like you to meditate by the tree for a while.”

Rey purses her lips, frowning. “Chewie and I were going to work on the hyperdrive.”

“That can wait. You need to work on calming your mind. What you did during the exercise was a good start, but a Jedi must be able to find true inner peace.” Luke is already half gone. He gives Rey one last look before turning to walk towards his own shelter.

Rey watches him go. For a moment, she considers chasing after him, or just heading back to the Falcon. Letting out a huff of frustration, she tells herself that one day Luke will explain everything. And the sooner she finishes her training, the better. Every day spent on this island is another spent away from Finn. His absence is a sharper pain than the way she misses her family, and she can’t stop wondering about him, whether he’s alright, if he’s safe from the First Order.

She slowly makes her way to the towering ancient tree that practically glows with the power of the Force despite the withered and damaged trunk. It’s like a beacon calling her home, soothing her troubled mind as she settles down at the foot of the tree and tries to clear her thoughts.

She inhales, then exhales, gently nudging the small glowing corner of the Force that she recognizes as Finn. He’s still alive. That’s almost enough for her.

Rey focuses her attention on one of the smaller rocks on the stone steps. She channels the energy, drawing from the brightness in her mind. The rock shakes, then begins to slowly levitate a few inches off the ground.

Rey can’t stop the smile from breaking out across her face.

\------------

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Finn grumbles as they move through the crowded street.

Poe chuckles quietly. “And here I was thinking you’d enjoy a quick trip to Mos Eisley. The center of culture in the Outer Rim.”

Finn huffs. “It’s the same as Jakku. Only with more people who want to kill us.”

“That’s the spirit,” Poe teases.

The suns burned brightly overhead, reminding Finn uncomfortably of his trek through the Jakku desert, alone with nothing but a jacket and a newly given nickname. Oppressive heat pressed in on them from all sides, and he had sand stuck in places he hadn’t known existed.

Next to him, Poe whistled a cheerful little tune under his breath, dark hair curling even more than usual in the heat. Nothing ever seemed to crush Poe’s spirits, not even the harsh sand whipped into their faces by a strong headwind. He was as suited to this as he was flying, Finn thought fondly, stomping through the streets in search of their contact and pausing occasionally to talk with the local vendors.

Finn’s attention was drawn to a rare shady corner of the market, where a man addressed a crowd of onlookers. He was dressed in black, despite the heat, and he spoke with a fervor that was almost frightening to see.

“- bow to the demands of criminals, of murderers and traitors who seek to destroy your lives and send this galaxy into chaos!” The man’s eyes blazed with fury as he surveyed the crowd. “The First Order will be your salvation! Place your trust in them, and you will be protected and rewarded when they finally bring order to the galaxy!”

Finn shivered slightly as the man’s gaze moved across the crowd to land on him and Poe. He knew that it was unlikely that some backwater disciple of the First Order would know who he was, but he couldn’t help but wonder if the man could tell he was hiding, if the First Order was hunting for him in particular.

Poe sped up to match Finn’s pace. “The people in the Hosnian system should have been protected too,” he said darkly. “Do these kriffing fools think -”

“Just keep moving.” Finn glanced at Poe. “We’re almost there.”

Poe pressed his mouth into a tight line but didn’t say anything as they reached their destination. The cantina was loud and smokey, and made Maz’s castle almost feel cozy. Finn reflexively rested his hand on his blaster as they wove their way through the crowd. A few of the patrons leered at them as they passed and Poe pressed himself a little closer to Finn’s side.

“Don’t wanna lose you in here,” he said, hand brushing against Finn’s, and Finn considered taking it. Just to reassure Poe that he wasn’t alone.

A Twi’lek woman left her seat at the bar and sauntered over to them. “You look a little lost, boys,” she said cooly.

Poe gave her a warm smile. “Just looking for an old friend.”

“I might know him.” The woman cocks her head slightly. “What’s his name.”

“Hantou Sun.” Poe glances around as he says it. Finn does as well, but it doesn’t seem as though anyone has heard them.

The Twi’lek grins sharply. “This way. He’s been expecting you.” She leads them to a dim backroom, ushering them through a small door before closing it behind them.

A Togruta with a scar stretching down the length of his face lounges on a dusty couch, a drink in hand. “I had hoped Leia would send a pair of spies with better cover than you both.”

“We won’t be long.” Poe bows slightly. Finn quickly follows suit. “We’re honored that you would meet us, Lord Sun.”

Sun chuckles. “It’s not you who I honor. If it were not for the Huttslayer, I would not have called this meeting.” He studies them both, taking a sip of his drink. “I know you, Commander Dameron. The First Order has called for your head many times. But this one...I don’t know.”

“I’m Finn.” Finn pauses, then quickly adds “Lord Sun.”

Sun narrows his eyes. “Finn…?”

“Just Finn.” Finn holds his head high, refusing to look away.

Sun sighs, setting his drink down on a low table. “I’ve heard many rumors about the Resistance, just Finn. Rumors that Skywalker has been found. Rumors the Jedi have returned. Rumors a Stormtrooper turned his back on the First Order. You wouldn’t happen to know about those.”

“With all due respect,” Poe interjects, stepping forward. “We didn’t come here to discuss rumors. You offered to help the Resistance.”

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Sun snaps, attention still fixed on Finn. “I want to know if my investment will be put to good use, so tell me...are the rumors true?”

Finn swallows. He can feel Poe’s eyes on him. “They are. I turned my back on the Order. I helped destroy Starkiller Base. And I fought Kylo Ren and lived.”

Sun’s expression doesn’t change for a moment, then he throws back his head and laughs. “You’re either the best liar I’ve seen in years, or you’ve got more guts than brains!”

Finn glances at Poe nervously. Poe looks just as unsettled and unsure, eyes darting around the room to check for escape routes.

Finally, Sun stops laughing. “I can see why the Huttslayer sent you. Maybe you should stay with me, I could use a mercenary with your courage.”

“He’s with me,” Poe snaps.

“What Commander Dameron meant is that I serve General Organa and the Resistance,” Finn interrupts. “So as much as I appreciate your offer…”

“It was worth a shot.” Sun leans forward. “I can offer you resources and ships, but I want to know what the Resistance will do for me in return.”

“You’ll have our help when the First Order comes for your planet.” Finn knows this is his chance, to prove he knows what he's doing and that he's not some charity case the Resistance only took in out of pity. “They won’t stand for criminals running the Outer Rim the way the Empire did. You can’t fight them on your own.”

Poe nods in agreement. “Finn’s right. You need the Resistance. The same way we need your help.”

Sun looks between them. “I wouldn’t make promises you cannot keep if I were you.”

“We don’t.” Poe’s voice is firm and commanding. “We want to establish a foothold in the Outer Rim, and we can’t lose Tatooine. Which means we need your help, and when the First Order comes knocking, we’ll be there.”

Sun looks at his drink, then back at them. For a long while, Finn wonders if this is all for nothing, if he and Poe will have to make a hurried escape from this place and return to the Resistance empty handed.

Finally, the Togruta nods. “You will have my ships, and I will hold you to your word.”

Finn exhales, the tension draining from his shoulders. “Thank you.”

A knock interrupts them, and the Twi’lek from earlier enters the room. “Lord Sun, a First Order transport has been spotted not too far from here.” She glares at Finn and Poe. “Our guests have been recognized.”

Sun scowls. “It seems we might need your help sooner than anticipated.” He waves a hand. “Go. It would not do well to have the Huttslayer’s ambassadors murdered in my city.”

The Twi’lek guides them out of the room and out through a side door. “Leave quickly before you get us all killed,” she hisses before shoving them into the street.

“C’mon.” Poe starts down an alley, glancing over his shoulder. Finn starts to follow him but a small piece of graffiti catches his eye. It’s a crudely drawn trooper helmet, with four red lines streaked across it. The sight is familiar. Without thinking, Finn brings his hand up to brush against his own face, thinking of Slip on Jakku.

“Finn!” Poe grabs Finn’s free hand and tugged lightly. “We don’t have time!”

Finn lets Poe drag him away. “Did you see that?”

“It’s just some graffiti,” Poe says distractedly, scanning the crowd. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

_I think it was supposed to be me_ , Finn wants to say, but now isn’t the time. Instead he weaves his way through the crowds, Poe’s hand warm in his.

BB-8 lets out a shrill string of beeps when they reach their ship. Finn glances over his shoulder, half expecting to see troopers descending on them even now.

Instead, he sees the man from the marketplace. He must have followed them, and now he's staring straight at Finn.

“TRAITOR!”

“Move!” Finn pulls Poe out of the way as he draws his own blaster and fires. The man dodges, pulling a blaster from the folds of his dark cloak. He fires wildly, a few shots striking their Y-Wing.

BB-8 shrieks in terror as Finn dove for the dusty earth, making sure Poe followed along with him. He lines up his next shot quickly and fires. It strikes the man in his shoulder and he screams, dropping the blaster.

“Traitor!” He howls as Finn pushes himself to his feet. “They’ll find you! You’ll pay for what you’ve done!!”

The next shot lands between his eyes and the man slumps to the ground.

Finn turns to Poe. “Are you alright?”

Poe nods. “You?”

“Yeah.” Finn jerks his head towards the ship. “There’ll be more coming.”

Poe looks back at the body before looking at Finn, something close to pity in his eyes.

Finn shakes his head. “We can talk about it later. But we have to get out of here, now.”

It's only after the ship has left the atmosphere that Finn notices his hands are shaking.

\------------

It happens in a flash.

One moment, Rey is at peace, mind calm. And suddenly the darkness comes rushing towards her. There is nothing but pain, pain and anger and hate and she wants to scream, she wants to run and run and get away because he sees her, he’ll find her next.

For one heartbeat, she’s no longer on the island. She’s in a burning village, flames licking at her heels as she runs. There is the crackle and roar of a saber and she turns to see a familiar red blade and hateful eyes, bearing down on her and -

Rey’s eyes snap open and she screams in earnest, shoving herself to her feet and stumbling away from the tree. Overhead, the ancient branches creak and groan in the strong wind. Around her, the stones tremble and then grow still.

Chewie is the first one to find her. He fusses over her, grumbling about Jedi and magic and how she has to take care of herself, and she lets him guide her towards the Falcon, mind still reeling from the onslaught.

Luke is waiting for them by the stairs. “You felt it too.”

Rey stares at him in horror. “It’s Kylo Ren. I thought he died on Starkiller but...but he’s back. He’s back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of set up - after this things are going to get a lot more action packed for our favorite trio!
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful support on this fic, and a special thank you to Aubrey for continuing to beat me up until I finished this. You're the best.

The smoke hangs heavy over the village, stinging Kylo’s eyes. He fights the urge to blink and cough. There is no room for showing weakness, not now.

The other Knights of Ren gather around him. They still wear their masks, for little purpose except to look intimidating. Their identities no longer matter, and have not since the day they first swore loyalty to the Supreme Leader.

Kylo is the only one unmasked. It’s not as though his old identity matters. No one on this backwater planet would know of Ben Organa. No one on this planet cares about who he was, only who he is and what he is here to do.

The young man kneeling in front of him is shaking. Kylo can sense the fear rolling off him, sickly sweet. There’s grief too, and anger. That’s equally intoxicating. If he were trained, the boy could be a powerful force for the Dark Side.

It’s unfortunate he won’t live that long.

“Why?” The boy gasps. “Why are you doing this, we have nothing you want?”

And there it is. The flickering of the Force that the Supreme Leader sensed. That he wanted stomped out long before it became a danger.

“Yes you do.” And that’s all Kylo allows before bringing his repaired blade downwards.

As the last life in this village is snuffed out, Kylo exhales slowly. There’s still a certain rush in killing for him. He’d thought he’d lost that on Starkiller, after he had killed...

No. He will not think of that. That only made him stronger. It was the sacrifice that he was required to make, and he is more powerful for it. Any lingering doubts or sorrow are just the traces of the Light that will go out once the Jedi are defeated once and for all.

Kylo turns back to his men. “We’re finished here,” he says coldly before sweeping away, stepping over the bodies of the slaughtered villagers towards his ship.

The others follow him obediently. Their bloodlust is just as strong as his, he notes. There is no trace of guilt or remorse over what they’ve done. As far as he’s concerned, they’re the perfect soldiers for this task.

Once the ship has taken off, Kylo contacts the Supreme Leader. After seeing him in person, a hologram is hardly as terrifying, particularly when it’s a far smaller one than his towering image on Starkiller. Still, Kylo bows his head in respect. The recent months spent training were as a harsh reminder of the pain he could inflict if he so wished.

“Lord Ren.” Snoke’s tone is level, and Kylo can’t tell what he’s thinking. “Did you succeed?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Kylo keeps his head bowed, if only to stop Snoke from seeing the pride on his face. “The boy is dead. My Knights destroyed the entire village as well. No trace of him remains.”

Snoke lets out a dark laugh. “Good. You’ve learned from your mistakes.”

Kylo finally looks up. Snoke looks pleased, or as close to pleased as Kylo thinks he could look. “Report back to General Hux. Make sure his work is proceeding according to our plan. Once I have found another target, I will contact you.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” The hologram flickers out, leaving Kylo alone in the dark of the shuttle.

 

\------------

 

Rey huddles in the pilot seat of the Falcon, clutching the worn blanket Chewie draped around her shoulders as close as she can. She feels all of eight years old again, curled up in her hammock as if it was a shield that could protect her from all the dangers around her.

Luke is meditating, trying to understand what new atrocity is being committed half a galaxy away. There’s nothing to do but wait for him to come back. He had wanted to talk to Rey immediately but Chewie had shooed him away, insisting Rey needed her rest before anything happened. She had rested, and now all she could do was wait.

_Waiting_ , Rey thinks bitterly. _I’ve done enough waiting._

Rey makes herself stand up slowly. She neatly folds the blanket and sets it down before walking towards the gangplank.

Luke is waiting for her just outside. He’s watching the Falcon sadly, as if it’s some sort of ghost come back to haunt him. He looks exhausted and worn out, and when he sees Rey his eyes only seem to grow sadder.

“Is he coming here?” Rey thinks she might be ready, whatever Luke might tell her. She wants to end this conflict, to go home to Finn, to find her parents and leave this war far behind.

Luke shakes his head. “I couldn’t see what he was planning.” He pauses for a moment, then adds bitterly, “if I could, maybe I could have stopped him sooner.”

Rey worries her lip with her teeth. “I saw him in a village somewhere. It...it was on fire. I think he was trying to kill someone. Not that that’s surprising. He killed a whole village before, trying to find the map to you.”

That seems to catch Luke’s attention. “Yes, you had told me that already,” he says, brow furrowed in concentration. “Kylo sought the map to me.”

Rey nods. “And now that the Resistance has it, he can't find us, right? It's too late.”

Luke’s eyes darken. “And he’ll know that.”

“If Kylo was so powerful to know that someone found you, then he’d be powerful enough to -”

“I wasn’t talking about Kylo Ren.” Luke sighed. “He’s a pawn of a far greater evil.”

Rey’s blood runs cold. “Another?”

Luke nods. He settles down on a large stone and gestures for Rey to sit next to him. “I was going to tell you this when you were ready. Kylo Ren and the First Order are part of a much larger plan.”

He pauses, trying to find the right words. “I first became aware of him after the Battle of Jakku, after the Empire was finally dead and buried. I was on a journey to try and find older Jedi artifacts so I could rebuild the order when I first heard about him. An ancient evil that has lingered in the galaxy since before the Sith, trying to throw the Force out of balance so he could plunge it into darkness. I thought it was just a myth. I was wrong.

“I first felt his presence when Ben...when Kylo was six years old. Leia could sense it, a dark presence surrounding the boy. There were other parents who came to me with stories of their Force sensitive children being haunted by something...unnatural.”

Rey draws her knees to her chest, wishing she’d brought the blanket out with her.

Luke continues, eyes distant. “At first, I thought the Sith were rising again. An old friend from the Rebellion offered to help me investigate this. I’d given her a branch of a Force tree to plant at her home, and her boy had a slight sensitivity. She wanted to protect him. So we went on a mission to an ancient Sith temple on Moraband, hoping to find answers. But this being, he knew. He tried to strike us both down. I survived. My friend did not.”

He bows his head in grief. “I thought perhaps the entity could be kept at bay if I trained Kylo in the ways of the Jedi. The Skywalker legacy is bringing balance to the Force, and I thought if I helped keep him in the light, he could one day continue his grandfather’s work. I was planning on building a new academy with him as my right hand, after we had finally tracked down Snoke and defeated him. But it all went to waste when it was revealed who my father was. I lost Kylo that day. Lost him to Snoke.”

“Snoke,” Rey repeats. “Not what I was expecting his name to be.”

“His real name is long lost. I assume he fashioned himself a new one, wormed his way into the First Order to guide them to victory.” Luke sighs. “He is powerful enough to know that I have been found. I can only assume he’s trying to make sure no new Jedi can be recruited to the cause.”

For a moment, Rey blinks in confusion, trying to understand what he meant. Then the full weight came crashing down and she gasps. “He sent Kylo to kill others like me?”

Luke nods. “He can’t have me raising a new order to stand against him. He’s trying to make sure nothing stands in his way this time.”

Rey's mind is racing. “So we have to figure out who he’ll go after next. We have to stop him.”

Luke lets out a bitter laugh. “You’re still not ready. We can’t face them yet.”

“We don’t have a choice!” Rey gets to her feet and stands her ground, fixing Luke with a glare she knows has made other scavengers go running. “We can’t just hide here and wait until things seem right!”

“You don’t understand,” Luke replues, rising to his feet as well. “The first time I faced Snoke, an innocent woman lost her life. The second time I tried to face him, my nephew plunged the galaxy into chaos. I can’t face him yet. Not until I’m sure I won’t fail again.”

“That’s no excuse,” Rey says fiercely. “The longer we wait, the stronger both he and Kylo Ren get. You saved the galaxy once, there is no reason for you to stay here like a coward!”

“Enough!” Luke snarls, face twisting into a scowl. The air thrums with power and instinctively Rey wants to grab the lightsaber hanging on her belt. “You do not know what I’ve done, child. You think I saved the galaxy? I threw it once more into chaos! I will not put my sister’s life, or the lives of others, at risk again! Do you understand me?”

Rey wants to scream back that he’s risking lives by hiding away. Instead, she lowers her head, playing at being remorseful. “I’m sorry, Luke. I shouldn’t have tried to rush my training.”

Luke sighs. The air lightens around them as he crosses to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just...can’t lose you like I lost my nephew. I had my chance to save the galaxy, but now it might be your turn and I will not risk your life until I know you’re ready.”

Rey lifts her head and gives him a sad smile. “I understand.”

Luke squeezes her shoulder gently before letting go. “Don’t be in such a hurry to race into danger, Rey. Don’t make the same mistakes I did. Promise me that.”

She knows she’s lying when she says “I promise.”

 

\------------

 

“So then Terrex, who was a real drag by the way, acting like he was some villain out of a holovid, kept monologuing about how we couldn’t defeat him and -- oh kriffing hell!”

Shrill beeping cuts off Poe mid story. The ship gives a violent jerk and BB-8 lets out a string of sharp beeps and whirrs.

“What’s happening?” The cold sense of dread that’s been lodged in Finn’s chest for the entire flight despite Poe’s cheerful stories flares even larger.

Poe curses. “That kriffing First Order crazy, he must’ve damaged the ship.” He flips a few switches and the ship drops out of hyperdrive with a shudder. “I should’ve checked before take off, I thought we were set.”

The alarms continue to blare loudly as Poe glances at Finn apologetically. “We’re gonna have to make an emergency landing, buddy.”

There’s a large blue and green planet ahead of them, growing larger with every moment. The ship continues to shudder and lurch sickeningly as they make their descent.

Finn taps his fingers nervously against the console, wishing not for the first time that he’d spent more time learning how to fly. “Is it safe?”

“Yeah, Naboo’s not First Order controlled yet.” Poe grits his teeth, gripping the controls so tightly his knuckles were white. As they entire the atmosphere, the ship drops for one sickening moment before Poe gets it back under control with a shout.

Finn simply holds on tightly, hoping the Force will help them land in one piece as the rolling green meadows rise up to meet them.

The ship finally lands with a jarring thud. Poe unbuckles his harness with one deft movement and scrambles for the exit, muttering under his breath. Finn follows him, glancing nervously out the viewport to see if anyone is around.

BB-8 is already rolling around frantically back and forth, babbling at high speeds.

“Yes, yes, I get it,” Poe says distractedly, waving a hand at BB-8. He studies the smoking holes in the side of the ship. He slips off his new jacket and dumps it to the side, rolling up his sleeves. “I don’t know how much I can do without proper tools, I don't even know what all is damaged...”

As if to punctuate his statement, one of the holes belches out a few sparks. Finn lets his hand rest on the blaster holstered on his side, scanning the area. There’s no cover here. No place to hide or run. The dread sits heavy on his heart. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Poe scoffs. “You’ve got bad feelings about everything.”

“And they’re usually right.” Finn glanced over his shoulder at him. “Remember the troopers on Sullist?”

Poe turned around, hands on his hips. “Okay, you were right about that. But buddy, this isn’t going to turn out like that. We’re on a safe planet. No one here is gonna sell us other to the First Order. I’ll send a message to the General, let her know we’re gonna take a little longer, then we find a way off this place. The grandmother of the Resistance was born here, there’s got to be friendlies.”

With a cocky grin, he snatches his jacket off the ground and tugs it back on as he heads back into the cockpit. Finn can hear him cursing as he fumbles for the comm and can’t help but smile fondly. No matter the situation, Poe is always optimistic, always hopeful, assuming the best in every situation. That’s another thing he’s unused to. The troopers he’d known were never optimistic. Not like Poe.

BB-8 rolls up to him and beeps curiously, head swiveling towards the cockpit before looking back at Finn.

“I don’t know what you’re saying, and yes, I know I need to learn to speak Binary,” Finn says with a shrug. “Poe’s not always gonna be around to translate.”

BB-8 lets out a frightened squeal at that and Finn instantly crouches down so he’s at the droid’s eye level. “Hey, no, even I understood that, and don’t worry. Poe isn’t going anywhere. I promise.”

BB-8 boops sadly and Finn glances down at the sleeves of his mended jacket, thinking back to the droid’s grief when they believed Poe was dead.

Unbidden he also thinks of his dream and shivers. Even if it was only a dream, he won’t let that come to pass. “I promise BeeBee, Poe will be fine.”

There’s a bang from the cockpit and Poe lets out a sharp yelp. BB-8 trills in fear as Finn leaps to his feet. Before either of them can move, Poe emerges, one hand pressed to his forehead as he lets off a long string of curses in what sounds like three different languages.

“What was that?” Finn asks, moving towards Poe.

“Tripped over something and hit my head on the kriffing console.” Poe pouts at him from under his hand.

Finn sighs. “C’mon, move,” he says, swatting at Poe’s hand. “Lemme see.”

Poe pulls his hand away. There’s no bleeding, and when Finn gently runs his hand over the spot there’s no bump either. Poe hisses a little at the contact and Finn rolls his eyes. “You’re being a baby.”

“It hurts,” Poe retorts, looking at Finn. “I can’t believe it. I’m gonna be taken out by a console of all things. When you tell the General I died, at least make it sound like I went out fighting.”

Finn chuckles. “I think the mighty warrior’s gonna live,” he teases. Without thinking, he brushes some of Poe’s hair back away from his face. “You’re good as new.”

Poe is suddenly very still under Finn’s hands, eyes flicking briefly down to his mouth. Finn swallows; his mouth is dry and it seems as though the entire galaxy has narrowed down to them.

Poe leans forward just a little, then steps back. Finn lets his hands drop to his sides, feeling oddly disappointed.

“We, uh, we should find town,” Poe says quietly. “I saw a city west of here when we were coming down.”

Finn nods. “Nothing’s left on the ship that could lead back to us, yeah?”

Poe shakes his head. Without another word, he starts walking away. BB-8 blats disapprovingly before rolling after him. F

inn stares at him for a long moment, wondering if he’d done something wrong, before speeding to catch up with him. “So,” he says after a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence. “The grandmother of the Resistance was from Naboo?”

Poe nods. “Leia’s mother. Padme Amidala. She served as the queen, then as a senator. She and Bail Organa were the roots of the original Rebellion.” He glances over at Finn. “You didn’t pick that up in Stormtrooper school?”

Finn smiles. “Nah, we just learned about how wonderful it was to be mindless soldiers. No time to learn about royalty.”

“Well when you get the chance look her up. She was an amazing woman. Hell of a legacy too.”

“Sounds like it,” Finn says absentmindedly as they continue to make their way across what seems like an endless sea of green.

 

\------------

 

Rey waits until she’s absolutely sure Luke is asleep before slowly getting up from her makeshift bed on the Falcon.

Luke might be too scared of the future now, but she knows she can prove him wrong. All she has to do is go and stop Kylo on her own. Once he’s taken care of, then Luke will see that she’s ready, and in turn he’ll realize he’s ready to return as well. The two of them can finally destroy the First Order and make sure their friends are safe.

_Looks like I’m coming home sooner than we thought, Finn_ , she thinks as she goes to where Chewie is asleep in the co-pilots seat.

“Hey, Chewie,” she says softly. “Wake up.”

Chewie lets out a yawn that sounds more like a growl and sits up, grumbling unhappily.

“I’m sorry.” Rey grins apologetically. “Listen, I’m leaving. I have to go back to the Resistance.”

Chewie cocks his head to the side and yowls his confusion.

“I know. But I can’t stay here, not if there are people out there who need me. So you can either stay with Luke, or come with me. But I’m leaving now. Before he stops me.”

Chewie lets out a whine and nods. He gestures for the pilot’s seat. Rey smiles. She had a feeling Chewie would want to come with her. He’s made it clear that now that Han is gone, he goes with the Falcon and with Rey. He wants to look out for them both, for the sake of his fallen friend.

As the ship takes off, Rey feels a pang of guilt. Luke offered her a place to stay and train, even his lightsaber, and she was repaying that by running off into the night. Just like whoever it was who left her on Jakku.

But this is different, because she is going to come back. She knows she will.

Once they’ve cleared the atmosphere and the beautiful, starry expanse welcomes them home, Rey inputs the code to send a transmission to the Resistance.

After a few moments, an image of General Organa appears. Even with the flickering and grainy image, Rey can see her hope.

“Rey, thank the Force.” The General smiles widely at her. “Is my brother there? Are you both coming home?”

“I found your brother, General,” Rey says nervously, glancing at Chewie. “But I’m coming back alone.”

The General’s face goes blank. “He’s still alive,” she says flatly. “So why isn’t he with you.”

“He doesn’t think he’s ready to face the First Order yet.” Rey focuses on the controls in front of her. “But I am. So I couldn’t just stay behind.”

She looks back at the flickering blue image. “We think that the First Order is hunting down Force sensitives. I’m going to stop them. If Finn is awake and you can spare him, I’d like his help.”

For a moment, she wonders if General Organa will bring Finn in to talk to her. If she could only see his face, hear his voice, then things would be okay somehow. It could be the two of them and Chewie going out and saving the day.

The General’s face doesn’t change. “I’m afraid he’s not here right now.”

Rey’s heart stops. “Why?”

“He was on a mission with Commander Dameron. Their ship was damaged and we haven’t heard from them in several hours.” General Organa sighs. “If you insist on returning to the base, then you can be the one to extract them and bring them back.”

“I can do that.” The thought of Finn being in danger makes Rey want to throw up. “Where is he?”

“Naboo. It’s not too far from D’Quar. Find them both, and bring them to base.” General Organa pauses, then gives Rey a steely glare. “We’ll discuss my brother’s stubbornness when you return.”

Rey bites her lip. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I just -”

A wry smile crosses the General’s face. “Rey, believe me when I say you’re not the one I’m angry with. May the Force be with you.”

Rey relaxes into her seat. “May the Force be with you.”

The transmission cuts out and Chewie growls.

“Come on then,” Rey says, setting the course for Naboo. “Let’s go find Finn.”

 

\------------

 

Naboo is like something out of a dream. Finn can’t stop staring at the elegant architecture and beautiful streets. He knows he must look like some kind of uncultured fool but he can’t help it.

“Can we come back after the war?” He turns to look at Poe, who watches him with a fond smile. “This place is amazing.”

“After the war we can go anywhere you want,” Poe says brightly. BB-8 chirps happily as well.

As they pass through a wide open square, Finn’s attention is drawn to the statue of a beautiful woman. Even captured in stone, her eyes seem sad. He slows as they pass it, staring up at her.

“That’s the woman I told you about,” Poe says helpfully. “Senator Amidala.”

“Oh,” Finn says, mostly to himself. He tears himself away from the statue and hurries after Poe and BB-8 as they make their way down a narrow side street.

“The General’s gonna be furious I cost her one of her ships,” Poe grumbles.

“We’re bringing her a new one.” Finn speeds up a little so he can walk next to Poe. “Besides, we cut a deal to get her more. So really, it’s a win for you.”

“More like a win for you. Sun wouldn’t have agreed to the treaty without your offer of protection.” Poe gently nudges Finn’s shoulder with his own.

“You always do that,” Finn says, nudging him back. “Every time I try to say something nice about you, you turn it into something nice about me.”

Poe blushes a little at that. BB-8 lets out a knowing beep behind them.

“The way I see it,” Poe mumbles, “you need the compliments more than I do. Besides, you’re...you’re you. You deserve ‘em. Every one.”

Finn glances down at the worn stone street, smiling a little. “How about we make a deal? You keep trying to flatter me for whatever reason, but maybe you take a compliment every once in a while, yeah?”

Poe turns an even brighter pink. “I don’t need compliments, buddy. I know how great I am.”

Finn rolls his eyes. “See, I was trying to have a moment there. You’re ruining it.”

Poe laughs at that, and Finn finds himself thinking that Poe laughing is just as beautiful a site as Naboo.

He’s so caught up in the sight that he doesn’t notice the way another dark cloaked figure watches them from a shadowed doorway, or hear the message they send via their comm.: “FN-2187 and Commander Dameron are on Naboo, Captain.”

A cool, crisp voice replies: “We’re approaching the planet now. Long live the First Order.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://rebelpilots.tumblr.com) and yell at me there.


End file.
